Une histoire à huit pattes
by Hito-76
Summary: Carter a un comportement étrange… Première partie d'une trilogie. Sam-Jack


**Une histoire à huit pattes**

**Résumé**: Carter a un comportement étrange… Première partie d'une trilogie.  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, Humour…  
**Spoilers**: Saison 8 (PAS DE PETE !!!)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

------------------------------------------

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Jack ne déambulait pas dans les couloirs du SGC sans but précis.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Certes, il « déambulait ». Mais son but était avant tout d'échapper au tyrannique Sergent Walter Harriman. Il avait beau être le commandant de cette base, Jack n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. De lui et de ses revendications.

Franchement ! Il n'y connaissait strictement rien, lui, en décoration d'intérieur ! Pourquoi devait-il donner son avis sur tout ce qui concernait cette fichue base ? Le mess était très bien comme il était !… Avec sa peinture grise et écaillée. Ça lui donnait un charme pittoresque et… et… pittoresque ! Et au moins, grâce à cette atmosphère particulièrement… alourdie, on ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'on avait dans les assiettes. Et c'était mieux comme ça !

Dans un soupir, Jack bifurqua à gauche et accéléra le pas.

Voir Carter lui changerait les idées ! Et puis si Harriman le trouvait avec elle, il pouvait prétexter faire son devoir en lui demandant de l'aide. Après tout, les femmes se débrouillaient bien en déco, non ?

Jack était presque parvenu à destination lorsque un cri étouffé et le bruit d'une volée de feuilles lui parvinrent. Il fit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du labo au pas de course et pénétra en trombe dans la pièce.

Il trouva la jeune femme debout derrière son bureau. Le sol était jonché de papiers et Sam restait étrangement figée, le regard braqué dans sa direction et pourtant posé sur un point fixe à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle semblait totalement… terrorisée.

- Carter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, de plus en plus inquiet.

Pour seule réponse, elle secoua violemment les mains, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre et Jack s'exécuta sans poser davantage de questions. Mais à peine parvenait-il à sa hauteur qu'elle agrippait ses épaules et le faisait pivoter, l'obligeant à se retrouver dos à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il avant de sentir les mains de la jeune femme tirer sur son tee-shirt pour l'attirer contre son corps.

Elle était à présent derrière lui, ou plus exactement collée à lui, la joue contre son dos, ses poings enserrant le tissu de son haut pour le maintenir contre elle. Il mit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. D'un léger mouvement, il tenta de se retourner mais elle raffermit son étreinte dans un gémissement et il s'immobilisa de nouveau, la gorge sèche…

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! parvint-il cependant à grogner d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée moins tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Il sentit aussitôt la jeune femme se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et tendre un bras par-dessus son épaule. Ce faisant, sa généreuse poitrine vint s'écraser contre son dos et Jack ferma les yeux, le corps parcouru d'un violent frisson.

_Elle est folle ou quoi ? Elle veut ma mort ? _

- Là-bas… murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.  
- … Quoi… là-bas… demanda-t-il dans un souffle, beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qui se passait dans son dos que par ce qu'elle tentait de lui montrer.

Il finit néanmoins par se secouer mentalement et suivit du regard le bras tendu de la jeune femme afin d'atteindre la raison de ce comportement étrange.

Un sourire vint aussitôt étirer ses lèvres.

- Non… Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de ça ?

Pour seule réponse, elle se réfugia de nouveau dans son dos, les mains à présent crispées sur ses larges épaules.

- Carter… Vous faites face à des serpents de taille humaine sans sourciller et vous avez peur d'une misérable araignée ? s'exclama-t-il, moqueur.  
- Vous avez bien peur des piqûres ! Chacun ses phobies ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, vexée.  
- Oui, enfin…

Non. C'était davantage pour ennuyer les infirmières et surtout le Doc… avant.

Après s'être fait tiré dessus une bonne trentaine de fois, ce serait bien malheureux d'avoir peur d'une minuscule aiguille…

- Mon Général… tuez-la… gémit-elle, d'une voix suppliante qui le fit involontairement tressaillir.

Pourtant, la discussion n'était pas des plus romantiques, ni même érotique… Mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il sentait son souffle brûlant traverser le tissu léger de son tee-shirt et caresser sa peau.

Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de s'éloigner d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas… répondit-il donc, cherchant avec fébrilité une raison valable à son refus.  
- … Comment ?  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Carter.  
- Mais… Mon Général… Pourquoi ?

Une excuse… une excuse… Une excuse… N'importe laquelle !!!

- … Mais parce que… je suis bouddhiste ! C'est peut-être mon grand-père, là-bas !

Ok… Peux mieux faire…

Il retint son souffle, la sentant se figer derrière lui… Le corps de la jeune femme fut alors parcouru de légers soubresauts et l'espace d'un instant, Jack crut qu'elle s'était simplement mise à rire mais il fut rapidement détrompé. Les ongles de Carter s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans sa chair et il s'écarta vivement en grimaçant de douleur.

- Aouch !! Très bien ! Je m'en occupe ! s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Comme il s'était légèrement éloigné, il fut surpris de percevoir une entrave à ses mouvements. Se retournant vers la jeune femme, il vit la main de celle-ci toujours agrippée à son tee-shirt et son regard suppliant levé vers lui. Jack sentit aussitôt son cœur fondre devant la confiance et soudaine dépendance qu'il lut dans ses yeux bleus.

Le voilà devenu « preux chevalier » parti en croisade pour sa belle.

Un sentiment dérangeant de fierté et d'assurance vint aussitôt le saisir.

Quel macho il faisait ! Dieu merci, elle semblait trop terrorisée pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

Après un sourire rassurant, Jack se retourna pour faire face au vilain dragon… mais il se figea.

Disparu… L'araignée avait disparu.

- Alors… ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant, inquiète par son immobilité.  
- Euh… la bestiole n'est plus là…  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix grimpant étrangement dans les aigus.

Elle s'accrocha de nouveau à son dos, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

- … Je ne pourrai jamais travailler en sachant qu'elle se balade dans mon labo… gémit-elle, désespérément collée à lui.

Jack laissa le prévisible frisson traverser son corps avant de se racler la gorge.

- Eh bien… Sortez du labo. Je vais fouiller jusqu'à la trouver.  
- Vous feriez ça ?  
- Je suis tout dévoué au bien-être de mes hommes, répondit-il, un brin ironique.

Hélas, pour sortir, il fallait passer juste à côté du dernier lieu de résidence de la dite bestiole. Jack, particulièrement serviable, laissa la jeune femme prendre ses aises avec son dos et l'aidait à rejoindre l'abri du couloir. Une fois à destination, elle le libéra enfin.

« Enfin »… S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait bien prolongé ce tête à tête… ou plutôt, ce corps à corps.

Après avoir mis la demoiselle en détresse en sécurité, il pénétra de nouveau dans le labo et commença à fouiller un peu partout à la recherche de l'intruse. Ses grognements et bougonnements résonnèrent dans la pièce vide pendant quelques minutes puis un claquement libérateur se fit entendre. Tout de suite après, Jack réapparut à l'entrée, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Mission accomplie, Carter. « L'hostile » n'est plus de ce monde !

Le soulagement et la reconnaissance qui se peignirent sur le visage de la jeune femme lui firent involontairement bomber le torse.

- Merci, Mon Général… Où est-elle ? demanda Sam en pénétrant dans le labo à la recherche du cadavre de l'araignée.

Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, Jack resta figé quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge.

- … Sous ma chaussure. Il n'en reste absolument rien, Carter… Plus de traces…

N'ayant visiblement pas encore retrouvé toutes ses facultés, la jeune femme acquiesça simplement, confiante… et Jack jeta un coup d'œil fébrile autour de lui.

Maudite bestiole introuvable ! Il avait cherché dans tous les recoins possibles et inimaginables en vain ! Et hors de question de revenir vers Carter bredouille !

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, ce fut cet instant que choisit l'indésirable pour réapparaître enfin devant lui.

- Et merde… grommela-t-il, passant une main nerveuse sur son menton.

Sentant ses yeux bruns sur elle, Sam se figea sous l'insistance de son regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? bredouilla-t-elle tandis que son visage se peignait de terreur.

Comme Jack observait son épaule avec une intensité un peu trop suspecte, elle ferma les yeux, la mâchoire crispée.

- Non… Vous m'avez dit que vous l'aviez tuée…  
- … Il y en avait deux ! se défendit-il aussitôt avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme. Ne bougez pas.

Elle gémit aussitôt, tendue de la tête aux pieds, retenant instinctivement son souffle.

- Courage soldat ! lui lança Jack, une note d'humour dans la voix.  
- Vous vous moquez encore !  
- Mais non, mais non…

D'une pichenette, il envoya la bestiole dans les airs et lorsque cette dernière toucha le sol, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de devenir de l'histoire ancienne.

- Paix à son âme… maugréa Jack en soupirant.

Il se retourna alors vers la jeune femme mais celle-ci restait toujours figée, les yeux obstinément fermés, ses poings crispés devant elle. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, il fit lentement les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

- C'est fini, Carter, dit-il doucement. Elle est morte... il y a même un restant de cadavre si vous voulez vérifier…

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il prit doucement le menton de la jeune femme, la forçant à relever la tête et à ouvrir les yeux.

- Moi qui pensais que vous n'aviez peur de rien, murmura-t-il gentiment en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se détendre enfin et, l'espace d'un instant, Jack regretta que l'araignée ne fût plus de ce monde. Il aurait volontiers gardé son rôle de preux chevalier. Elle avait si rarement besoin de son aide. Sans compter qu'en plus de faire du bien à son ego, l'imaginer accrochée désespérément à lui avait ses avantages.

Comment réagirait-elle face à une mygale ou une tarentule… ?

Ça se vendait, ces trucs ?

------------------------------------------------------

Sam pénétra dans ses quartiers d'un pas léger. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient mise d'excellente humeur. Sifflotant un air entraînant, elle s'avança vers son petit bureau, prit un paquet de post-it et attrapa son stylo. Elle griffonna rapidement quelques mots puis, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, prit son portefeuille et glissa le papier à l'intérieur.

A la prochaine permission, elle se ferait un plaisir de faire les magasins.

_« Acheter tarentule »_

**FIN**

Je tiens à signaler qu'aucune araignée n'a été maltraitée pendant l'écriture de cette fic… lol


End file.
